


Cave Confessions

by Stormfet



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Have we decided on a ship name for these two??, Love Confessions, beaujester, jestergard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: After their fight with the fiends, Jester confesses her true feelings to Beau.





	Cave Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I love them

It was just after Caleb had created the tiny hut, everyone crawling inside, nursing their various cuts and bruises and bloodied bodies. Cad had fallen asleep instantly, his snores providing a comforting noise in the otherwise dismal bed they had for the night. Caleb had just finished the last of his spellwork before collapsing onto his bedroll, flapping a hand at Beau as he groaned what could have been a good night. Nott curled into his side, she too falling asleep instantly. Yasha had curled to her side, facing away from everyone else, repeating ‘sorry’ to herself almost like a mantra. 

Beau had noticed Jester slip off a ways away from everyone else, and crept along the rock. A little blue girl was sitting by the pool, staring into the water. Beau came up behind her. 

“Hey,” she said, her arm wrapping around Jester’s shoulder as she sat down beside Jester. Jester leaned against Beau with a look of exhaustion, but a look of comfort. A smile crept over her weary face as Beau sat with her. 

“Let’s get these off,” Beau said, picking at the leather straps holding on Jester’s armor. Jester nodded, exhausted, as Beau helped her doff the studded chestpiece, laying it out on the rock. There was a sandy patch right by the water, a slightly softer chair than the rest of the cold, hard cave. 

“Thanks, Beau,” Jester murmured, leaning her head against Beau’s shoulder. 

“Jester, what the hell are we doing?” Beau turned to Jester, dabbing at her split lip with her arm wraps, blood coming away. She began to undo them, laying them out next to Jester’s bloodied and sweaty armor. 

Jester heaved a sigh. “I don’t know, Beau,” she said softly. “That was crazy. I mean it.”

Beau nodded as she unwound the wraps and peeled off her habit jacket. Nearly half the party had almost died, she had nearly been beaten half to death between Yasha and Caleb and nonsense...poor Jester had to heal everyone as best she could...

“I feel like we keep getting into deeper and deeper shit,” Beau said, “And eventually we’re going to get into a shit that we can’t get out of.”

“But we live every time,” Jester said. 

“What if we don’t make it next time?” Beau said. “What if you’re caught without a diamond and we lose someone else?”

“I’m trying, Beau,” Jester said, running her bruised hands through her hair. “And we are getting stronger! But the Traveller only can do so much, I can only do so much...”  
“Shh, Jester,” Beau said, moving closer to Jester on the sand and pulling her into her shoulder. Jester was shaking. “You are and it’s exactly what we need. You carry such a weight, especially dealing with our insane, rabid curiosity...”

They shared the kind of laugh only brought out by a shared near-death experience. A laughter of relief, of ‘yeah, we’ve survived that’. A laughter. It broke the tension a little bit, and good memories began to come back.

“Remember Avantika? Remember Kylre?” Beau said.

“U’katoa,” Jester said, before echoing the name again, Beau chuckling at the self echo. “And Dairon! You’re work with her. And Shikasta! And Pumat Sol!”

“And Nyla,” Beau said. Jester grinned at her and Beau rolled her eyes. “And Keg.”

“And Molly,” Jester said softly. 

“Gosh, that man,” Beau said softly. “He would have been proud when Caleb killed Lorenzo.”

“He would have paved the way,” Jester said with a smile. “And you know he would have reamed Caleb for allowing the succubus to seduce him.”

Beau shared the smile back. “Nah, he probably would have been seduced by both. He probably would have tried seducing them!” She sighed, but it was a sigh with a smile. “You know, I feel like I’m finally reaching the point where I can remember him and remember the good too, not just the bad horrible.”

“I know we keep getting into deep shit,” Jester said, “But we’ve made it through some pretty deep shit, too. We lost a good person. But we’ve come far.”

“I know,” Beau said, shifting behind Jester and pulling her into her lap. “Let me,” she said, and pulled out Jester’s bun. She combed her fingers through Jester’s blue hair, pulling out the snarls and dried blood from battle, her finger twirling through Jester’s horn. Jester laughed. 

“Tickles a bit,” she said. Beau dragged her finger even more lightly across Jester’s horn and Jester flinched away. “No touchy the horn!”

“Fine, fine,” Beau said, and combed Jester’s hair until it was smooth. 

“You’re the best roommate ever,” Jester said as Beau let her hair fall. Beau sat back, Jester closing her eyes and settling into Beau’s lap. “Even when we’re all together.”

“No, you’re the best roommate ever,” Beau said. Jester flipped her hand by her shoulder as if flipping her hair.

“Aw, stawp,” she said, and they laughed again.

“I just,” Beau said, letting her head fall back. She glanced back at the invisible hut, Frumpkin and Nugget guarding the entrance, the cat’s eyes gleaming in the dark. The battle memories were seeping back. “I just can’t get the look of Caleb’s eyes out of my mind.”

“I know,” Jester said, her eyes closing once again. “I felt the same way. I felt betrayed. And when Fjord turned on us--” her jaw worked for a moment. Beau looked down at her and met Jester’s eyes upside-down. 

“The look Yasha gave me when I punched her--” Beau said, and stopped, and looked away. Jester patted Beau’s knee. Their voices had dropped to barely above a whisper.

“Beau,” Jester said. “She cares about you.”

“I know,” Beau said. “And I care about her, but. I, I don’t--” Beau cut away, looking at the cave ceiling, admiring the stalactites instead of thinking about Yasha. Think of anything else. 

“You know,” Jester said softly. Beau continued to stare at the ceiling. “When I read Tusk Love. I loved the story. It was silly, it was romantic, it was---well. It was the life I imagine I could live if I had stayed in Nicodranas. And Fjord--”

Beau heard a slight pause, Jester taking a breath, before continuing, her voice a whisper.

“I thought he could be the man of my dreams,” she said softly. “The kind of man who could sweep me off my feet and worship me. Love me. Bring me flowers or whatever. Carry me into the sunset. 

“That was not him. No, he wouldn’t carry me off into the sunset. But he would carry me off the battlefield. And crack jokes at Nott. And be reckless and stupid, but brave and curious. And give me air when I’m drowning. And snap out of a charm when his friends matter more. And I love him for it, but I don’t love him. I thought I knew what love was then, but I didn’t. I don’t love him.

“But I do love you.”

Beau heard her voice catch. She had been looking at the stalactites during this story, but now she looked down at Jester. Her eyes were tightly closed, but her smile was peaceful. 

“I--” Beau said softly. 

“What I’m saying, Beau,” Jester said, and this time she opened her eyes. She took a short breath. “Maybe...um.” Her eyes broke the eye contact. “Maybe you’re looking at the wrong woman.”

Beau felt her breath leave her body as Jester met her eyes, the shades of indigo in her iris never being as clear as they were in that moment. 

Jester inhaled as Beau bent forward and gently met Jester’s lips upside down, her hand tracing Jester’s cheek backwards. Unconsciously she felt her finger drift through the curl of Jester’s horn. Jester gasped, and Beau felt her lips pull away. 

Jester’s cheeks were flushed blue. “O-kay. Lots of sensation there.”

“I’m sorry,” Beau said, pulling away. Jester grinned, catching her chin as she did. 

“Not so fast,” Jester said, before pulling her in for another kiss, Beau tasting blood in her bruised lips, and something sweet. A ghost of the jam pastries Jester loved so dearly, maybe. Or maybe it was Jester herself. 

“Hold up,” Beau said, pulling away again. “I don’t mean to break the mood, but I think feelings are at stake. So like, what does this mean?”

“I love you,” Jester said. “Always. You’re...well. You’re my best friend. Always. And also...maybe something more. And I wouldn’t mind making out with you and spooning you until I fall asleep and maybe that’s all for now because one of us died and the rest of us almost did. But...maybe a conversation in the future, when we deal with dealing with all of this? When maybe, we’re alone?”

Beau thought for a moment. Of course she wanted to do that. How, in utter honesty, she had gone this far in the game, with such a deep love already, without noticing the sheer incredible being that was Jester Lavorre up to this point?

“One more,” Beau said. “Am I--?”

“My first?” Jester asked lowly, before grinning slightly. “My first what?”

“Jester,” Beau said, her grin coming up almost unconsciously. “Well. You know my deal. I’m gay as fuck. And...identities aside, it doesn’t matter, but...are you okay kissing me?”

Jester nodded slowly. “Yes. I want to.”

Beau nodded, leaving it there, before she heard Jester breath in. “But yes, this is my first kiss with another girl.” 

“And how long--?”

“Have I known I like girls at all?” Jester asked. Her tail twitched slightly as she looked away. “To be honest...ever since you told me you loved me.”

Beau smiled, a smile coming from deep within her gut. She loved Jester so much. This girl was a spark of joy, a pink ball of sunshine radiating outward. It almost ached, but mostly it felt right. For the first time she had someone she could trust above anybody else, and she couldn’t imagine ever going back.

“Okay,” Beau said. “I think I would like to kiss you. But...I also think I have a lot of thinking to do, if that’s okay with you.”

“So just sleep tonight then?” Jester said. “I get it. That’s a lot of thinking I’ve done that I just dumped on you.” She looked away, but smiled in acceptance. “If that’s what you want, I will do that no problemo.”

“I didn’t say that,” Beau said as she pulled her legs from Jester’s head before pulling Jester up onto the sand, laying her out on her back as she ran her hands down her sides. Jester’s mouth opened in pleasure, a sigh escaping her lips. Beau swung her leg over Jester, pulling her close, feeling their bodies press against each other as her knee slid between Jester’s legs. She smiled as she saw Jester’s cheeks flush navy.

Beau leaned forward, their lips meeting, letting Jester twine her fingers through her hair, letting her tail twist around her thigh, their tongues meeting. Beau felt the sharpness of Jester’s fang and felt her chest move with her breath beneath her, their bodies touching as much as they could. It felt good to be this close to her. She felt a shiver run down her core as the tip of Jester’s tail traced down her lower spine. They kissed and kissed on the sand, forgetting everything for a moment. The fiends, their friends, the rest of the world. It was just the two of them for those few minutes.

Even in this they felt their exhaustion, and eventually their lips became lazier and their eyes drooped and it wasn’t long before Beau reached up to touch noses with Jester. Jester laced her fingers through Beau and they stood, retreating back to the hut as Beau laid down in the space next to Fjord, the man sprawled out, his arm flung over Caleb curled tightly around Nott, a snore nearly matching Cad’s in pitch. Jester nuzzled her way into Beau, using her arm as a pillow.

“Love you, Beau,” she whispered. Beau leaned over her ear.

“Love you, Jessie,” she whispered back.

They fell asleep together, with the rest of their friends held tightly in the bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a general disclaimer, I do not own these characters, Jester is Laura Bailey's character and Beau is Marisha Ray's, this is just my take on what could have happened after that fiend fight. Will stan beauyasha forever, but also,,,,I love this ship let Beau have all the girlfriends.
> 
> Peace, love, unity, respect, find me on tumblr at i-am-guacamolly.tumblr.com


End file.
